The Essential Doctor Who: Adventures in the Future
In 2018 The Essential Doctor Who: Adventures in the Future was published by Panini UK Ltd. Cover Blurb DOCTOR WHO'S JOURNEYS FROM THE 21st CENTURY TO THE END OF TIME Contents *Spoilers! - Analysing the major categories within Doctor Who's futuristic adventures - and what they have to say about the fate of humanity. *Future Imperfect - Anthony Coburn's unproduced story The Masters of Luxor would have set the first series of Doctor Who on a very different path. *''The Savages'' - In the far future, the First Doctor is welcomed to a society characterised by peace and luxury. But this prosperity comes at a price... *Imposter - In 1962 Dalek creator Terry Nation wrote a television play that anticipated some of his best-known work on Doctor Who. *''The Ice Warriors'' - Earth is in the grip of a new ice age, but the staff of Britannicus Base are diverted by a strange discovery in a nearby glacier... *Rage Against the Machine - The writers of Doctor Who once predicted that our relationship with computers would pose a threat to us all. *''The Enemy of the World'' - In 2018 the Second Doctor becomes crucial in a plot to discredit Salamander - a man who holds the Earth at his mercy... *Federation and Empire - A number of stories produced in the early 1970s were set against an epic backdrop of interplanetary imperialism. *''The Mutants'' - Arriving at a space station in the 30th century, the Third Doctor and Jo Grant investigate cruelty at an outpost of the Earth Empire. *Who Licensed You to Slaughter People? - Subhadra Das, curator at UCL Science Collections, explains the theories of eugenics that inform the 1977 serial The Face of Evil. *''The Sun Makers'' - Aliens from the planet Usurius have offered mankind sanctuary on the terraformed Pluto. Now mankind must repay its debt... *Tomorrow's World - Former Doctor Who script editor Christopher H Bidmead discusses some of the scientific principles he added to the 1980-81 series. *''The Leisure Hive'' - The survivors of a devastating war pin their hopes on tachyonics. But is the new science a blessing to the people of Argolis, or a curse? *Gangsters' Paradise - Writer David Fisher describes the sometimes difficult process of producing his groundbreaking 1980 story The Leisure Hive. *''Terminus'' - The space station Terminus treats the victims of Lazar's Disease - and hides a deadly secret with implications for the entire universe... *Doorway to the Fantastic - Stephen Gallagher, writer of Warriors' Gate and Terminus, remembers the challenges faced by Doctor Who in the early 1980s. *''Frontios'' - The Fifth Doctor and his companions travel to the far future, where a colony of beleaguered humans fights for survival. *Fashioning the Future - Doctor Who's costume designers have often reflected contemporary or historical trends when creating futuristic outfits. *''Vengeance On Varos'' - On the planet Varos reality television comprises live broadcasts of torture and execution - with the Doctor as the latest star... *Predictive Text - Some of Doctor Who's most ambitious depictions of futuristic societies have appeared in the series' spin-off novels and other books. *''Paradise Towers'' - The planner's dream has turned into a nightmare for besieged and warring residents trapped in high-rise hell... *Brave New Worlds - Free from the constraints of television Doctor Who, Big Finish's audio productions have explored a wide variety of future environments. *''The Long Game'' - In the year 200,000 the Ninth Doctor discovers something sinister at the heart of the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. *Future Feline - Best known as one of the leading Sisters of Plenitude, actress and novelist Anna Hope describes her ongoing association with the planet New Earth. *''Gridlock'' - Five billion years in the future, an exodus from the squalid undercity of New Earth has led to mid-air motorways choked with traffic. *Building the Future - Stephen Nicholas, Doctor Who's supervising art director, comments on highlights of the series' futuristic concept illustrations. *''Planet of the Ood'' - In the year 4126 the previously benign Ood embark on a violent revolution against their oppressive human masters. *Brain Drain - Keith Temple drew upon childhood memories of Doctor Who when writing the script for his 2008 story Planet of the Ood. *''The Rebel Flesh'' / The Almost People - Acid mining was a dangerous occupation with a high mortality rate - until 22nd-century technology created synthetic, disposable workers... *Chronicles of the Future - For nearly 40 years the comic strips published by Doctor Who Magazine have presented epic visions of the Time Lord's future travels. *''Sleep No More'' - Professor Rassmussen's device to concentrate the sleeping experience seems like a miracle, until the horrifying consequences become clear... *Twisted Engineering - Production designer Michael Pickwoad created stunning future environments for the Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors. *''Smile'' - Fleeing the dying Earth, a colony ship of humans travels 20 light years to the sanctuary of a purpose-built city maintained by robots. *Lost in Space - Did future threats seem more imminent to the show's original writers? And why is the future getting further and further away? Notes and other images *Panini Bookazine #17 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Bookazines Category:Items released in 2018 Category:Items produced by Panini Magazines